


Like Real People Do

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 Cisco Ramon Lives, HR lives, M/M, Mention of Drug Addiction/Overdose, Minor Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Panic Attack, Revells19 - Relationship, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: The universes between them don't matter. Their souls were built to be a perfect fit.





	Like Real People Do

*

 

He paces the hospital room, waiting. A spider creeps across the windowsill. Bored, he uses his index finger to nudge it out the ajar window with a miniature sonic blast. His aim is flawless as ever.

 

He checks again on the still form in the bed. The deed has been done. Across the multiverse, he sensed his soulmate and brought him here. He rubs the mark on his wrist constantly. It’s a coffee cup with a drumstick. He wonders what his soulmate has to represent him. His special goggles? He chews on his lip. He’s beginning to think this wasn’t a good idea.

 

His soulmate could reject him, like the last one on Earth two did. The one that Rupture killed in a fit of rage for breaking his baby brother’s heart. It had come as a perfect shock when another illustration sketched itself on to his wrist. He sensed the moment his soulmate crossed through a breach to Earth one. He had been waiting for the right moment.

 

Reverb hadn’t dared to approach him, surrounded by Team Flash. He was weakened, but presumed dead -- he could have posed as a different doppelganger. Testing them on their home turf though, would’ve been risky even for him.

 

The heart rate monitor suddenly beeps faster. The comatose doppelganger of Harrison Wells is awake. It might have been surprising, since his plug was pulled this morning. He had been watching, waiting, for this Wells’ gold-digger wife to decide the pretense had gone on long enough. He could’ve moved things forward unnaturally, but he was trying to keep a relatively low profile.

 

Now he’s got a new occupant, the one from Earth nineteen who lived on Earth one. The man’s eyes flutter open and dart around the room in confusion. Reverb takes a deep, steadying breath. He’s not about to lose his cool in front of anyone, especially his soulmate.

 

“Harrison Wells of Earth nineteen?”

 

He lifts his hand, calling on his powers. Just in case he messed up somehow. This aspect of his ability was on the first trial run, and probably the last it would be used.

 

“That’s me. Hey, where am I? I should be dead...” His voice trails of sadly. “I wonder if they’ll even miss me.”

 

“I transferred you into a new body - well your body technically. The Wells who owned it before, he’s gone. It was just flesh and bone. I checked.”

 

“Are you sure -”

 

“I don’t make mistakes.”

 

“Well then. Confidence is always a good thing!” He rubs the sleep from his eyes. He blinks rapidly a few times and seems appraise Reverb closely.

 

He's not in the best shape, ragged and coated in a fine layer of filth. He takes off his goggles and absently rubs them clean.

 

“Did you wrestle a pig?”

 

Reverb snorts. “I suppose you could put it that way.”

 

He may or may not have finally tracked down the person who witnessed a deceased man popping out of his coffin. No one else had been there to see his doppelganger buried, possibly no one at the funeral. At least Reverb’s mother, a few misguided fans, and his previous fuck buddy had deigned to show up on Earth two.

 

“Did you win?”

 

“Oh, yes. That pig won't be squealing on me…”

 

Reverb doesn't know if HR would appreciate the irony of burying a grave robber in the grave he was robbing over a year ago. He hadn't told anyone else, but it was only a matter of time once he was on the news again. It would take just one bored and curious detective, and he'd have a potential problem.

 

“Sir. By the way. Those lights on your goggles,” HR gasps, dramatically palming his chest over his heart, “they are exactly like my soulmark!”

 

HR checks that it's still there. Marks have soul in the name for a reason. Reverb hadn't wanted to look, afraid he had gotten it wrong. Peeking at HR’s mark, he's hit with razor certainty.

 

“I sensed you. That’s why I brought you here,” Reverb explains simply. He sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“You took fate into your own hands?”

 

Does he always talk in that excitable tone? It’s kind of refreshing, if Reverb’s honest with himself. He spends too much time around dreary folks. His former colleagues included.

 

“I didn’t know you could vibe someone’s soul into another body - that’s really cool!”

 

“I didn't know it would work until it did,” Reverb confesses, “especially since my host had freshly bit the dust.”

 

HR yawns. He taps his chin, thoughtful. “But, what happens if someone’s still there?”

 

He probably sees Reverb’s expression darken. “It’s not - it’s not pretty.”

 

HR glances down. He doesn’t add anything to that. His expression suddenly brightens.

 

“So, we’re soulmates. It’s a little weird because you look like Francesco -”

 

Reverb growls low in his throat as a warning. He doesn't want to be compared to that feeble nerd. It reminds him too much of what could've been.

 

“But totally different! Honest. You’ve got this whole dark and dangerous thing going. I didn’t know I found that attractive until just now.”

 

Reverb surges forward to take his mouth. HR stops him with a hand on his arm. Reverb’s stomach sinks. Has he found something wrong already?

 

“Um. We’re in a hospital, that’s so unromantic. I should take you to dinner - y’know, flowers, wine, a goodnight kiss. I’m fine with the horizontal fun times -- but this is serious business!”

 

“Forgive me. In regards to romance, I'm a virgin,” Reverb should stop talking. His tongue doesn't cooperate. “Hand-holding, big gestures, casual dinner conversations, long walks on the beach -- even waking up and falling asleep with someone. Unfamiliar concepts to me.”

 

HR frowns at that. “You've never... dated?”

 

“I've never kissed someone without it leading to sex.”

 

HR looks completely heartbroken. He shakes his head. That's preferable to appalled or amused, at least. “Does it appeal to you though?”

 

Reverb is startled by the innocent question. No one had ever bothered to ask if he'd like romance. Softly with a shrug, he answers, “I think so.”

 

“Hopefully we’re compatible. I'd be happy to woo you, if you want,” HR assures firmly, his happy-go-lucky attitude returning in a blink.  

 

Reverb takes out the IV and removes the monitors. He opens a breach just beyond the edge of the bed. He glances over his shoulder to see HR with an appreciative expression.

 

He’s cute. Reverb didn’t think he’d be this cute in person. He doesn’t know if someone this soft and sweet is cut out to be Reverb’s soulmate. But if the multiverse or whatever thought they’d be a good match, it’s worth a shot.

 

He’s tired of people side-eyeing him because of his gray-toned soulmark. He’s never tried to hide it. From the moment he got his powers, he knew his soulmate was out there. Since he gained significant control over his powers, he’s been able to sense them, always in the back of his mind. Well, that first one was a bust but, it’s been the same with HR. He hopes the outcome will be better.

 

Now that it’s almost real...

 

His skin is clammy. His heart is beating fast. Reverb feels like a teenager again. Due to his previously comatose body, HR needs help getting out of bed and going through the breach.

 

He assists HR in getting out of his hospital gown. He tends to leave people to their own devices, because he prefers to be left to his. He’s aiming to get on his soulmate’s good side. As pathetic as it is, he desperately wants HR to like him.

 

To not just find him hot, or powerful, or intimidating in a sexy way. He finds the clothes he has for HR. He was prepared, of course. He had planned to get HR with him somehow. He didn’t think he would _on Earth one._

 

After he gets dressed, HR sits on the couch and stares, dejected, at the wall.

 

Reverb rolls his eyes. But he plops down beside him and deadpans, “What’s wrong.”

 

“I - there was someone - Tracy. On Earth one. Her mark was gray too. We had something special, and she probably misses me. Thinks I’m -”

 

“You’ll have to forget them, forget your old life. You can’t go back.”

 

“Why?”

 

Reverb can’t answer that. Truthfully, HR likely could. He could leave and forget he ever met Reverb.

 

“There would be a lot of questions.”

 

HR shrugs in resignation. “I guess I can get used to whatever life I’ve got here. I wish I could send a message to Tracy that I’m alright. Maybe Francesco too.”

 

“Stop mentioning Vibe. If you must, say it right: _Francisco_. You weren't a thing were you?”

 

“Sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it bothered you. We weren't together, he was kind of more like a brother. I did think he was my match and we kissed just in case -”

 

HR breaks off under his glare. Then he adds pointlessly, “I'm pretty sure his soulmate is Harry. They’re adorable.”

 

Reverb’s lip curls. He says through clenched teeth, “What a coincidence.”

 

“So... what should I call you? You don’t go by Franc --? Uh, y’know...”

 

“Reverb. I go by my meta name.” He might change that for his soulmate, down the line. Maybe.

 

HR smiles placidly. There’s no spark of recognition in his eyes. “Good, good, you know what you like. I’m guessing you know my -”

 

“Yes, HR.”

 

“Anyway. It’s nice to meet you.” HR reaches out. Reverb stares at the offered palm, puzzled. HR places his hand over his. Reverb startles at the warm contact. It’s weird and nice. He folds Reverb’s hand in his and claps them.

 

“Is this ok? Touching you? No big deal if you don't -”

 

“Whatever.” He flexes his fingers. HR strokes his knuckles. “I don't care.”

 

He’s worried he might actually be alight. It’s been so long, so horribly long since he’s had physical contact.  Not counting that which was sex, manipulation, or violence.

 

He tries to disguise his reaction. He mostly succeeds, but for the shaky breath he releases. HR seems blissfully unaware of Reverb’s internal dilemma.

 

“You don’t like to let people finish their sentences.” HR giggles a little and kisses his temple. “You’re really handsome, I just want to let you know that.”

 

Reverb clears his throat. He tugs at the collar of his leather jacket to hide his blush. “I know.”

 

HR sticks his tongue out a little as he takes stock of the room. “What Earth is this?”

 

“Does it matter?” Then he says, “Earth three. It’s the only Earth I haven’t conducted any... business gone south. Let’s just say I made enemies.”

 

HR drums on his knees. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I wish I had my drumsticks. Left them back on Earth one - obviously I didn’t have much choice in the matter. Not that it’s your fault.” HR is looking at him plain and earnest. “Did I express my appreciation? Thank you for saving me.”

 

Reverb doesn’t comment. He pulls them from his pocket. HR’s eyes light up. He had forgotten he had them. He grabs one and starts to beat on the coffee table. Reverb closes his eyes, losing himself to the rhythmic sound.

 

It stops. Reverb cracks an eye open. “Why’d you quit?”

 

“I just - well - it tends to bother people.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me.”

 

HR grins. “Really?”

 

Reverb salutes. “Scout’s honor.”

 

“You were a boy scout?”

 

“I don’t look it do I? My parents thought it would make me behave. I just discovered more creative ways to cause mischief.”

 

“Guess you’re a handful. I’ll be on my toes with my trickster of a soulmate.”

 

Reverb doesn’t know how to respond to that. He points at the remote, “Do you wanna watch something?”

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

 

 

**

 

 

Reverb stretches and blinks away the fuzziness in his brain. HR was much into the reality programs. Reverb let him be, since he hasn’t gotten into anything in a long time, and a lot of shows here are utterly unfamiliar. Despite that, he had found himself gaining interest, which turned into absorbed attention.

 

He looks over to discover that HR has fallen asleep. One drumstick is on the floor and the other dangles from loose fingers. He’s still in a halfway sitting position and snoring, blissfully unaware he’s being observed.

 

Reverb is thankful no one can see his soft smile.

 

Reverb doesn’t have another bed yet, and HR wants to take it slow. He stands up and brings HR’s legs onto the empty part of the couch. He covers him with a blanket and heads to his bed. He falls asleep pretty quick.

 

He has the shock of his life when he finds HR in his tiny kitchen. He’s cooking breakfast, all domestic-like. It warms some parts of him that have been cold as long as he can remember.

 

He settles in. The omelette is superb, and the bacon is even better. HR glows from the praise. Reverb doesn’t speak it, but repeatedly hums in appreciation. HR clearly gets the idea.

 

“You’re beautiful. A work of art,” HR tells him for no particular reason. He doesn’t understand how this absolute sincere ray of sunshine could possibly be his soulmate. He hasn’t done anything to deserve it.

 

When he finishes, he washes his own dishes. His mama didn’t raise a freeloader. HR doesn’t know yet that his doppelganger was loaded, but he’s bound to find out sooner rather than later.

 

“I’ve got some business to conduct. I’ll be back in an hour, maybe an hour and a half.”

 

To his surprise, HR kisses his cheek. Then he flips on the TV.

 

“Have a good day,” HR calls as Reverb is closing the door.

 

His business ends up taking almost three hours. The people he has to work with are idiots. He misses the cunning and brutal efficiency of Killer Frost and Deathstorm. He had back-up plans set for himself for a while. They weren’t interested because he couldn’t find them doppelganger hosts. He thought the alternatives he had were pretty good.

 

Their loss. He’s grateful HR isn’t being weird about the whole thing. The comatose Wells was a lucky find. Unlike his own, he hadn’t even needed to take the matter into his own hands. The Ramon that had this body before had a horrible life anyway. His wife cheated on him with his best friend, and he turned to drugs. His ex-friend eventually turned everyone else against him. Technically speaking, he wasn’t living anymore.

 

Even HR could see the logic and mercy in that. Perhaps. It wasn’t worth the risk of telling him.

 

He had popped in, set up a timed end, then popped back to Earth two. Just in time to anger Zoom, and the universe was nice enough to offer the chance up on a silver platter. Attacking another speedster was the way to go. His doppelganger would’ve overdosed anyway, that’s what he vibed. He just assured it would happen when he needed it to happen.

 

He knew he couldn’t go on forever with these secrets, HR would have to know eventually if they were to have a real relationship.

 

He hates to admit it, even to himself, but he’s scared.

 

The bank robbery goes seriously south in the blink of an eye. He’s shot with some kind of gun that also deflects his powers. He knew the police here had decent defenses against metahumans. He had a plan. However, his useless team fudged that plan. One couldn’t get decent cohorts easily.

 

He stumbles out of the breach. He collapses, bleeding all over the floor. HR cries in alarm.

 

“No, Reverb. You can’t die on me, we just met!”

 

HR wraps Reverb’s limp arms around his neck and picks him up. Reverb’s vision is dark at the edges. He fades in and out, HR’s distant voice keeping him above the encroaching call to pass out from the pain.

 

He wakes up in a hospital type bed. However, he can tell immediately he’s not in a hospital. The Flash of this Earth stands nearby, arms crossed. HR is talking to him, which requires much hand-waving, apparently. An affectionate smile almost twitches at his lips. He tamps it down. He won’t show weakness in front of the enemy.

 

He tries to speak, but he can only make a weak croaking noise. HR rushes to his side and brings a glass of water to his lips. He sips it gratefully. HR kisses his forehead.

 

“You had me so worried.”

 

His earnest expression is too much. HR sinks into the chair beside the bed. His eyebrows draw together. “You’re a criminal.”

 

Reverb glares at him. “I’m above the laws of simpletons. I’m a metahuman, I’m practically a God.”

 

HR frowns and twirls a drumstick slowly with his fingers. “What does that make me? Am I beneath you? Soulmates are meant to be equals, two halves of a whole.”

 

Reverb blinks, not expecting that. HR is an endlessly romantic sop. He doesn’t know how to handle it. “I - I. Your form has powers here.”

 

“I’ve noticed. I can influence people to do what they already wanna do. I helped this one person ask out another at this Earth’s Jitters just today, it was so cute!” HR continues sadly, “But I wasn’t - I wasn’t anything special before, not even a genius.”

 

“You died for those people. They treated you with no respect. Cisco dated the woman who tried to take you to your death! When all you wanted to do was live a peaceful life, like me,” Reverb bursts at him.

 

HR leans in. “Robbery is not peaceful.”

 

“I have to make a living somehow. I need to find more discreet colleagues - maybe Snart from Earth twelve could -”

 

“There was footage on TV. You were shot by one of your own, who took the anti-meta gun from a cop. You were protecting a child,” HR argues.

 

“I told that idiot no killing, there was no point,” Reverb snarls.

 

“Maybe you’re tired of killing, causing mayhem. Maybe you want a new life but you don’t know how.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“There is good in you, Reverb.”

 

“No there isn’t! Stop looking for what isn’t there!” A tear slides from his eye. He resents his weakness. “I'm not a hero.”

 

“I know Reverb, I’m not asking you to magically change because of me. But we can find a compromise to suit us both,” HR pleads, fingers wrapping around Reverb’s hand,

 

“I believe you can find another way.”

 

Reverb leaps from the bed and stomps to the other side of the room. He ignores the sharp pain in his abdomen. A small, buried part of him digs itself out to acknowledge that HR might have a point. He’s only known Reverb for barely a day, he shouldn’t be able to affect him like this. He drops his head in his hands and groans. He doesn’t know what to do.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Flash mutter something to HR, then he leaves. Anyone else would be embarrassed about a stranger witnessing their argument. He doesn’t care. He’s experienced plenty of pointing and whispering in his life to build a thick skin against that feeling.

 

HR walks up behind him and wraps an arm around him. He wipes the tears away with a gentle thumb. “There’s no pressure. We can take this slow too. Just, be careful, please?”

 

Reverb snorts. He can’t control whether people try to kill him, accidentally or purposefully. He replies sharply, “Fine.”

 

HR dips his head. Their lips finally meet in an eager kiss. Reverb cups his face and deepens the kiss. He can distantly feel his wrist burning, meaning color is soaking into the mark. It seems like the kiss causes it, but studies have shown it’s something to do with feelings. Reverb is certainly having a lot of those, and he can’t pinpoint the exact one that could be awakening the mark.

 

HR’s groan suggests the same is happening for him, or he is just enjoying himself.

 

“You’re still getting roses,” HR murmurs against his lips.

 

Reverb smirks. “Actually, I prefer tulips. As in, your _two lips_.”

 

“Hmm, is that so? Guess I’d better deliver,” HR replies and tilts his head the other way. Reverb nips at his bottom lip.

 

Reverb pulls up his sleeve, and HR does the same, just to take a look. He doesn’t really feel different. Nonetheless, he gazes at their vibrant marks with a smile. HR mirrors him, then kisses Reverb’s bared wrist.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“What the fuck,” Reverb remarks.

 

Harry whips around to face him. His expression darkens further. He advances on Reverb, despite the fact that Reverb could blast him to pieces. Apparently, Cisco would spare Harry from such violence, and anyone else really. He’s weak.

 

Not that Reverb would have room to talk. He’s allowed that sap HR to talk him down from a lot of his “violent tendencies” over the last year. Almost a year. Their anniversary is closing in, and the part of him that isn’t completely dead inside is elated.

 

He can’t help it. HR has grown on him. He’s grown to love him. At least they have an understanding that if someone ever tried to hurt him again, Reverb wouldn’t hold back.

 

Harry continues to stare at him with empty bafflement. He doesn't understand how these people survive metahuman threats.

 

He quickly examines the workshop. Once, he would have been jealous of Vibe’s access to STAR labs. On Earth three, with his doppelganger’s identity, HR had been able to contract the construction of a state of the art workshop. It had been Reverb’s birthday present. He didn’t cry. He had something in his eye, and he liked being hugged by HR.

 

Able to build suits and techs for his metahuman and non-powered cohorts alike, life became less dangerous. That might have been HR’s plan along. Reverb didn’t know if he was capable of an ounce of true deceit. It’s a miracle he kept the workshop a secret.

 

Reverb has considered the possibility he’s trickier than he appears. He fooled a speedster that would’ve made Zoom nervous. They are soulmates after all and could have more in common than he assumed.

 

He's mostly guileless, tactless, patient, and bursting with blunt zeal. They’re polar opposites. He's nothing that Reverb would’ve expected. He's everything that Reverb wouldn't admit aloud that he's needed. HR shines through even in his darkest night.

 

Reverb forgot how much he enjoys engineering. It’s brought back something to his life that he wasn't aware he missed.

 

HR has found him asleep, many nights, after he couldn’t stop working. He would never say a word about it, just quietly take Reverb to bed.

 

Earlier, he had a vision of Wells of Earth two (known as Harry, dubbed by Cisco. Amusing.) getting physically aggressive with Cisco. It had interrupted his afterglow, following lazy morning sex with HR. He’s not overly fond of his doppelganger. However, he had to find out the result of this occurrence.

 

“What the absolute fuck, Wells,” Reverb repeats emphatically and places hands on his hips. “Even I wouldn’t treat _my_ soulmate like that.”

 

Well, it is the absolute truth. Harry twitches.

 

“What are you doing here? How are you alive? _What is your problem_?”

 

“Cisco isn’t my favorite version of myself -- that would be, obviously, myself. But I can’t have you pushing him around like that.”

 

“Don’t pretend to care.”

 

“I don’t, but no doppelganger of mine is gonna take that shit from the likes of you,” Reverb snarls, poking a finger at his chest. “I could obliterate you.”

 

“Cisco wouldn’t be pleased by that. He’d -”

 

“Would he? After that stunt? I vibed that. I’ve watched you and him a lot.”

 

Harry pales at that and takes a step backward. He glances sadly at the contraption in his hand. Reverb guesses it’s responsible for his behavior.

 

“I don’t - I don’t want to hurt him -”

 

“Tell you what. I’ll let bygones be bygones if you admit how you feel about him.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean -”

 

Reverb casually grabs his arm and exposes his wrist. The skin is devoid of a mark. He’s wrong? That’s unexpected. Harry yanks his arm away.

 

“It's on the front of my shoulder.”

 

Harry sets the strange cap down. He tugs his shirt collar to the side. There it is on his collarbone, a clear indication that Cisco is his soulmate. The colors are vibrant, indicating that they've met. Reverb pokes it. Harry scowls, but he doesn't flinch. He would, as contact by anyone other than the soulmate causes pins and needles.

 

Reverb smirks at him. He rummages through the worktable for a snack. The recent morning bang, breaching, and all this nonsense has made him hungry. It's filled with lollipops, licorice, and the like. Reverb frowns and gives up on his quest. He’s well aware of his doppelganger’s sweet tooth. Reverb lost the taste for anything sweet a long time ago, except for HR, it would seem.

 

Since he's already here, Reverb decides to pry.

 

“Does he know?”

 

“His soulmark is simply a tool, he told me. It could be anyone.”

 

Reverb is well aware Cisco’s mark is not any such thing, and it is unmistakably on the nose. He wonders why his doppelganger lied. He must be afraid to express his feelings too. Reverb is disgusted by this version of himself. What reason could he possibly have to think this Wells wouldn't want him? Ridiculous.

 

Reverb raises an eyebrow. “A tool, huh? That’s fitting.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. He climbs back into his shirt. He crosses his arms and faces the writing board.

 

“It’s not the right time. Matter of fact - it’ll never be the right time. I’m not telling him.”

 

“Then I will.”

 

Harry jerks around and gapes at him. For a moment, he considers taking a picture to show HR that he shocked his doppelganger.

 

“What purpose could that possibly serve?”

 

Reverb chuckles and claps him on the shoulder. “For fun of course. And I’m tired of vibing your sexual tension. It. Is. _Palpable_.”

 

Reverb presses his finger to his lips. “HR doesn’t seem to mind when it puts me in the mood though.”

 

“HR? As in, from Earth nineteen -”

 

“Yep. I was balls deep inside him this morning - he’s talkative as hell and it’s really -”

 

Harry sneers and holds up a hand. “Enough. _Shut your gob._ I don’t need that mental image.”

 

“Don’t be jealous. With any luck, you’ll get there.”

 

“HR. You're with my doppelganger…”

 

“Must mean there's hope for you. Almost a year and going strong.”

 

Harry appears to have more questions and is searching how to voice them. Cisco reappears, as though someone has summoned him.

 

“Harry, I think we should talk about - Oh my god! Reverb?”

 

Harry flings a protective arm between them. Harry side-eyes him, as though daring Reverb to lunge at Cisco. He merely examines the weird drawings on the board. He can’t tell if it’s a diagram or abstract art. Cisco clears his throat. Reverb smirks and nods in lieu of greeting.

 

Cisco’s eyebrows knit, and he frowns. “Harry, I'm more likely to hold my own against him than you.”

 

“Because you did so well last time?”

 

“I've improved! You'd go down like a sack of potatoes -”

 

“Give me some credit -”

 

“- And I’ll have to listen to you whine while Caitlin patches you up. If there’s anything left.”

 

“I don’t -” Harry inhales and lowers his voice. “I don’t whine.”

 

Cisco crosses his arms. “Yeah? What about that time you burned your finger because you touched the hot -”

 

“That was your fault, you distracted me.” Reverb hears him mutter, “And refused to kiss it better.”

 

“It is _not_ my fault you leaned over my shoulder, and my hair made you sneeze!”

 

Harry steps forward, his chest brushing Cisco’s folded arms. “I offered to braid it for you, but _no_. You think I’d accidentally shave it off like I don’t know a hair brush from a razor.”

 

Reverb muses how caught they are by each other. He could take them both out now in the blink of an eye. It’s been more entertaining to watch them bicker like an old married couple. Plus, he didn’t come here to pick a fight.

 

“I told you, no one touches these delicate curls,” Cisco waves strands of hair in his face, “Except me.”

 

Harry obviously takes a whiff, his eyes closing. Cisco stiffens as Harry freezes. They stare at each other. Harry leans, his lips scant inches away. Cisco looks mystified.

 

“Are you two done?”

 

They spring apart. Cisco tucks his hair behind his ear, while Harry pretends to be interested in the ceiling. Reverb examines his nails.

 

Cisco huffs. He circumvents Harry to stand in front of him. He tentatively pokes Reverb in the arm, blinking at him owlishly. “I thought this hallucination would be gone by now.”

 

Harry scrambles to pull him out of danger. Reverb watches with some delight, keeping his expression bland. Cisco places a stern hand around Harry’s upper arm. They share a long look that speaks volumes.

 

Reverb fans himself and murmurs, “ _Is it hot in here, or is that just the sexual tension?_ ”

 

Cisco’s eyes become saucers. “ _Shut up. We’re only friends!_ ”

 

“ _You can't lie to me Francisco_ ,” Reverb insists, “ _I know you want more with our Wells_ _.”_

 

Cisco glances at Harry in alarm. Harry seems none the wiser of their exchange in Spanish, or more likely, he’s pretending in order to save face. Reverb winks at Harry.

 

“It would hardly matter if he did understand, I had a similar exchange with _your Harry_ just a moment ago…”

 

“I’d rather not relive it,” Harry chimes in.

 

“He’s not mine,” Cisco argues, their voices meshing together.

 

Reverb’s lips twitch. Setting them off is much too easy. Cisco hastens to change the subject.

 

“You're really Reverb? This isn't someone’s idea of a mind game?”

 

A grin spreads wide on his face. HR calls it the kind of smile that makes his dimples really stand out and everyone within a close radius shake in their boots. Mastering this technique was a mere matter of turning his captivating confidence and attractiveness into intimidation.

 

His you-think-I’m-a-mouse-but-actually-I’m-the-cat look is also a good way to give HR an immediate boner. Subtract the edge of lethalness from his features, and he apparently has a quick aphrodisiac. Along with his soulmark, it’s another mystery of the universe he doesn’t bother questioning.

 

“In the flesh,” he sniffs and tilts his head, “Vibe.”

 

Cisco takes a stance. His arm raises slightly, hand clenched into a fist. “What’s your aim here?”

 

“Helping Wells with his romantically stunted issues,” Reverb answers silkily. Harry reddens and ducks over to fiddle at a worktable.

 

“Sure. If you do plan to cause trouble, you’ll have to go through me first.”

 

Harry glances between them with pursed lips. Reverb does believe that Cisco would put up a good fight. He chuckles and pinches the bridge of his nose. He can appreciate the spirit, but Vibe is hopeless.

 

Just looking at him, he can tell Cisco’s true passion is his job as an engineer. He has the luxury. Reverb has put everything into his powers. It's the only consolation he’s had in a world that wronged him, jeered at him, shut all the doors on him.

 

“Actually, I’m done here.” He opens a breach.

 

Cisco inquires, “How _are_ you even here?”

 

“We’ll catch up sometime.” Reverb gives Harry a steady, pointed look. “Tell him. Or I will. You have forty-eight hours.”

 

Harry attempts to stutter a reply, but Reverb waves him off. He has a soulmate who’s waiting for him. In bed.

 

“Later, babes.”

 

He goes to hop through the breach.

 

He hears Cisco call after him incredulously, “Tell me what?”

 

Harry makes a fearful, gutted noise. Reverb mentally applauds himself.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Arriving in his bedroom, HR is hunched over the typewriter Reverb got him for his birthday. He’s swaddled in the blanket, probably because he didn’t bother to put on _any_ clothes.

 

He clicks away one-handed as he reaches for his coffee on the bedside table, where sits a leg lamp. Reverb can recall still his excited squeal when he saw that in a display window. HR is the only person Reverb has known who he could ever reasonably refer to as an _endearing goof._

 

He often makes Reverb laugh with genuine mirth. It used to be a rare emotion for him.

 

Reverb strips and jumps into the arms of his lover. HR scoots his typewriter aside in order to catch him. He's not surprised HR has another cup of coffee. He literally drinks nothing else. He barely saves it from spilling. Reverb snatches it and gulps down the rest. He will need the boost.

 

“I was just in the middle of the scene where the protagonists have to wed in order to fool the alien invaders,” HR protests.

 

“Do you want my ass or not?”

 

HR kisses him like he’s been gone for months. He’s an endlessly passionate person. Reverb lets himself be kissed breathless. He does break the attachment temporarily. HR has gone pink. He shivers and bites his lip. He's already an aroused mess, judging by that and the tent in the blanket covering his legs and crotch.

 

Reverb settles his jacket on HR’s nude shoulders. He sniffs the collar, inhaling Reverb’s scent without breaking eye contact. He pushes his arms through. Reverb straddles him. Reverb loosens his hair and shakes it out.

 

As though on cue, HR appraises him head to toe and licks his lips. “E-every time you are away, you return sexier than ever.”

 

“You’ve just forgotten how alluring I am.”

 

“A thousand pictures couldn’t capture your essence, baby.”

 

Reverb cups his cheek. “If anyone tried to take a picture of me, I’d vibe blast their phone. And break their nose.”

 

HR kisses each finger. He kisses his way down his palm to his wrist. He sucks at Reverb’s pulse point.

 

“Baby, you’re terrifying,” HR remarks with a husky voice, but he doesn't look remotely alarmed. “I'd let you bend me over in a dark alley. One condition, you must have lube.”

 

“Love it when you talk dirty to me.”

 

HR continues, “Luckily for me, I know you well enough than to try. But my Earth-3 Nokia flippy could probably survive… a little damaged.”

 

“I’d be on board with testing that theory. If I win, you get an actual phone.”

 

“Smartphones… too many apps, not enough buttons. It would take me days to figure my way around!”

 

Reverb rolls his eyes. He pats HR’s head. “My hapless luddite.”

 

“I don’t hate technology,” HR elaborates, “I have difficulty understanding it all…”

 

Reverb flings himself on the bed, so that he lays on his back beside HR. He relaxes and his legs fall open. HR settles between them and kisses from his knee to his hip-bone. He licks a stripe from his anus, over his balls, to the tip of his member. HR crawls up to kiss him on the lips. He nuzzles his cheek. Reverb stays in his motionless sprawl.

 

“How’d it go?” HR whispers as he fingers Reverb open. “On Earth one?”

 

Reverb lifts his arms above his head leisurely. He gives HR a saucy smile.

 

HR loops his scarf around Reverb’s wrists. It sends a tingle through him southward, causing him to grow harder. Reverb gives a testing tug and nods at HR.

 

“Better than I thought. You should’ve seen the look on Wells’ face - _looks_. I think I scandalized him multiple times.”

 

HR appears delighted by this news. He slicks his fingers with lube and applies the first finger. He sluggishly slides it in and out.

 

“As his doppelganger I disapprove. As your boyfriend, I very much approve.” HR joins in an additional finger. He scissors him open.

 

_Boyfriend._ What a simple, romantic, civil term. He cants his hips and demands, “More.”

 

HR obliges, stretching him with three fingers. Reverb’s low growl is enough of an indication. HR removes the fingers, lines himself up, and pushes inside. He creeps in bit by bit. Growing impatient, Reverb grabs his ass and takes him in his entirety.

 

He gasps at the sweet burn. HR pauses to let him somewhat adjust, but he knows that Reverb enjoys a little edge. He can’t give Reverb what he totally craves sometimes, but they make it work. HR hooks Reverb’s legs over his shoulders and pulls almost all the way out. He thrusts back in with a sharp snap.

 

Reverb’s eyelids flutter as a loud moan is punched out of him. He rolls his hips gently to gain a good rhythm. It’s wondrous torture as HR pushes him toward the end and pulls him back again.

 

“I adore you Francisco, whatever I can give you it’s yours,” HR manages breathlessly past his groans. “My beautiful soul match.”

 

HR he finds that sensitive spot inside him. He digs his fingernails into the opposite hand and chews on his lip.

 

He’s had plenty of sex through the years, dirty, tough, incredible. But he’s never been with someone so tender and caring. He’s often been revolted toward couples who behave like this. It just couldn’t be real. He didn’t believe he could have this, like those real people.

 

HR teases his prostate with passing brushes of his cock. Reverb thrusts up to meet him, trying to force him in deeper. The bed shakes from their enthusiasm. He fears it might break, the bed frame isn’t the sturdiest.

 

Reverb had existed in a vacuum. The idea of his soulmate was unreachable once. After the war took his father and changed his brother, his mother had hammered it in his head that he would be worthless. They were his buffer. She didn’t get him, but with them gone, she had nothing to focus on but her son Cisco Ramon, the mistake, the disappointment.

 

“What’s wrong?” HR drops his legs briefly, so that he can kiss his temple and cheek softly.

 

Reverb doesn’t open his eyes. HR kisses each eyelid.

 

“You know you can tell me anything dear heart.”

 

“Nothing important, just got lost in the past,” Reverb sighs. HR digs an arm underneath him to give him a hug.

 

“Guess I'll have to provide sufficient distraction.”

 

He hikes Reverb’s legs up again and pumps into him with renewed vigor. Reverb writhes and keens whenever HR refills him.

 

“Harder, make me walk crooked.”

 

HR moans, “Francisco, what you do to me.”

 

He eagerly indulges Reverb’s wish.

 

His brother didn't die physically, but he was never the same. He became distant and reserved. He cut family ties until Reverb located him. He was only able to after discovering the scope of his vibing capabilities. He found someone different, yet a brother who understood him in new ways.

 

It's unfortunate he started to have expectations of Reverb. If he failed to live up to them, Dante would insult him, yell at him. Blame him for being human.

 

HR continues to ramble sweet praise above him. The words blend together, but Reverb could listen to him for ages and ages. HR rarely has something “not nice” to say as it were. His mother had often preached to him to not speak if he was only going to spew darkness, though with a different phrasing. He didn’t think it was possible to bleed kindness and devotion like HR does. He doesn’t do it to impress, to expect it in return. He just is.

 

“You’re so good to me,” he chokes, the sentiment clawed from his throat.

 

Though his eyes are closed, he can sense HR’s warm smile. “Of course I am. You’re my world, and I want for nothing but to make you happy.”

 

“I-I - HR you are - I mean,” He wants to tell him so badly what he means to Reverb. The words form a lump in his throat. They refuse to unfurl.

 

“Me too,” HR says smooth and gentle.

 

He’s discovered that he can be himself with HR. He may not always totally approve of Reverb’s actions, but he loves him without conditions. It’s a headrush. It seems he can’t be as rash, as cruel, when someone is waiting to praise his genius, his sense of humor, to tell him his devilish smile is too cute. HR argued only a couple of weeks ago with one of Reverb’s new underlings. He had suggested that Reverb had been an “acquired taste” for HR.

 

HR vehemently disagreed. Reverb had to break up the fight before HR got himself injured. They made love for the first time that day.

 

HR hits his prostate dead on. Reverb clings to the headboard and whimpers. HR shifts his legs down around his hips. Reverb crosses his ankles to encourage him to surge forward. HR laps at his neck. He sucks at his jaw and runs his hands up and down Reverb’s sides. Reverb squirms, not allowed to touch.

 

He doesn’t mind that HR is softening him. He might punch out a security guard a little harder next time to make up for it, but that’s just balance. His older cohorts don’t dare to mention their opinions of his relationship with HR. They all know he’d kill them where they stood.

 

This reality in front of him, he cradles it like a delicate figurine. He’d be worried about destroying it with his darkness. HR is such a pure, radiant creature. He’s unaffected by Reverb’s baggage, his toughness. His skin is immune to his jagged, broken glass soul.

 

Reverb works his hands free of the bonds. HR doesn't protest.

 

He kisses HR, stroking his cheek with his thumb. HR brings him relief when he finally wraps his hand around Reverb’s aching cock. He releases a strangled cry that HR muffles with his mouth. He comes to the sight of HR gazing at him with near worship. Blue in general has always been Reverb’s favorite color. Now it’s specifically the shade of HR’s eyes.

 

“Good job,” HR says, pretty and pink flushed. “You’re amazing.”

 

“And don’t forget it,” Reverb mumbles.

 

HR’s fingers tangle in his hair. His hips stutter as he likely nears his climax. Reverb is probably going to be late to the heist planning after all these shenanigans, but they can wait. HR is prioritized above all. Making each other wobbly from orgasms is a daily goal. He enjoys the aches of sex reminding him he's alive. Reminding him who and what he had to look forward to after work.

 

HR snuggles him to death like he’s returned from war every time. He’s a worrywart. Reverb keeps it close to the vest that he is touched to have someone care about his well-being so much.

 

He’ll reserve a sonic blast for whoever decides to take issue with his tardiness.

 

HR’s rutting rubs at his prostate in delicious intervals. His back arches.

 

Reverb lightly bites his ear and scratches along the skin of his back. “Come in me, darling.”

 

He obeys, filling Reverb with his essence. HR slips a hand behind his head to grip a fistful of his hair. He pants out breathy moans as he unevenly thrusts through the remaining throes of his orgasm. Reverb smiles at HR’s deeply flushed cheeks. He runs his fingernails through damp hair. HR lingers, pressing light kisses to Reverb’s cheek and jawline.

 

HR carefully encourages him to turn over. He spreads Reverb’s cheeks. HR laps at his sensitized hole. Reverb grips a pillow, burying his moans into it. He shivers in delight. He allows himself a few moments of drowsy contentment.

 

Reverb rolls over. HR whines and stretches out beside him. Reverb’s gaze roams his form. He drinks him in. He's fit, with a slight soft belly. HR giggles whenever he nuzzles it. He has minimal scarring, unlike Reverb. However, HR doesn't shy away from his host’s scars. Reverb has vibed on them, curious about his doppelganger’s life. This one was through the wringer even more than Reverb. His doppelganger had gained much through his hard work and perseverance, but he had lost it all in the blink of an eye.

 

Reverb bagged himself a generous and gorgeous lover, that's for certain. What he’s uncertain of, is whether he’ll have the good fortune to keep him.

 

“I - there's a job to do, HR.”

 

HR makes circles around his belly button with his index finger. “Can't you reschedule?”

 

“No. I cancelled the last meeting.”

 

HR puts his mouth on Reverb’s neck. He knows Reverb likes to wear badges of their deeds. He doesn't move. His phone rings, causing them both to jump.

 

Reverb puts a hand on his face and groans. HR laughs beside him and burrows under the blanket. Reverb sprawls over him. “You’re coming with right?”

 

“I _already_ came with you….”

 

“Shush,” Reverb smushes his lips with his fingers. “Only room for one smartass around here.”

 

“You _are_ smarter than me, and you take up a lot of space.”

 

Reverb’s eyes narrow.

 

“… with your _riveting_ presence of course!” HR runs his fingertips over Reverb’s smooth belly and abs. His doppelganger had been a skinny scarecrow, it took much work to regain his muscle.

 

“Well?”

 

“Your team are like chickens with their heads cut off otherwise, so I must.”

 

That had been surprising the first time. HR offered to help plan. He isn’t in the field, Reverb couldn’t allow that unless absolutely necessary. Apparently, he was a heist expert planner. He explained it was for writing novels, but Reverb was suspicious. He began to wonder after half a year if HR was the pillar of truth that he seemed. The way HR has stolen his heart without much effort, he shouldn’t actually be stunned.

 

HR also took the liberty of filching Reverb’s shirts from the laundry. He couldn't figure out when or how HR pulled it off. He wasn't complaining. The shirts are too small, leading to him showing off his belly and arms. Reverb would bend him over the nearest hard surface. This included countertops, the dryer, and even the wood handrails of the balcony. He couldn't help but be greedy when HR merrily pranced around like best in show.

 

“It’s your birthday. We should have a lie-in,” HR tries. Those images of their activities all over the house are causing Reverb’s cock to have renewed interest. He has to ignore it.

 

Reverb pulls the blanket down from his head. HR wraps a few of his curls around his fingers and kisses his face at random.

 

“This is important. If I don’t establish my dominance, they’ll walk all over me.”

 

HR laughs, “They’re not dogs, Francisco!”

 

“Might as well be.”

 

HR kisses him. “Well, their bark is probably worse than their bite. Unlike in your case.”

 

“True.” Reverb slips on his shirt and buttons it up. “Dogs would be easier to order around. Romping in the sheets the entire day is infinitely more enticing.”

 

“I have a surprise for you when we get back.”

 

Reverb looks at him fondly. “You'd better.”

 

“And. I'll blow you until you can't walk or talk.”

 

Reverb glances over his shoulder as he pulls on boxers. “I'm gonna need it after dealing with those shitheads…”

 

He doesn't answer the phone even as it rings again. He scowls at it as he quickly gets dressed. He pointedly throws on one of HR’s waistcoats, just to be a pain in the ass. He’s a hypocrite, and he’d proudly admit to that. It had vexed him to no end when Frost and Deathstorm had been lovey-dovey in front of him. He relishes the turn of the tables, where he’s able to piss his cohorts off by flaunting his relationship.

 

HR watches him with a dreamy expression, cheek resting on his palm. Reverb casually fixes his make-up, pretending that he doesn’t notice HR ogling him. He smiles at HR’s reflection in the mirror when he finishes. HR gives him two thumbs up.

 

He doesn’t rule any world. HR’s heart is enough. It’s not without reciprocation. HR is everything now, and he always will be. If anything bad happened to him, Reverb would raze the multiverse to avenge him.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The heist went without a hitch. It wasn't as satisfying as crime used to be. He's just relieved it's over, and he didn't worry HR by getting hurt. Now starving, he stops by Big Belly. HR is delighted by the surprise, the man loves burgers as much as coffee. It's insanely cute the way he lights up.

 

Reverb decides to take a long soak after eating. HR pops in to check on him, then leaves to write, he presumes. He sighs and sinks further in the warm cocoon. He has Alexa turn on his playlist, and he just meditates for several minutes. He grows bored and grabs his tablet. The images and words blur, and he remembers he took out his contacts.

 

Reluctant, he gets his spare glasses from the medicine cabinet. He resumes his activities. As his stress fades, he longs for HR. He sets his tablet on the counter. He lazily palms himself and leans back.

 

He thinks a little over half an hour has passed, when HR pops in again. He says “Hi.” With a little wave. Reverb smiles lopsided. HR presents him with a coffee. Reverb slinks out of the tub and dries himself. He sips the coffee. HR sits on the tub edge primly, hands folded. Reverb hops on the counter and gestures at his half-mast member.

 

“I believe you have a promise to fulfill.”

 

HR grins, “Indeed I do. I wouldn't let you down my dear.”

 

 

HR licks his palm and starts to stroke. He kisses his neck and sighs into his collarbone. “I missed you Francisco.”

 

“It was two hours. Plus a half of alone time.”

 

“On Earth nineteen that's a lifetime.”

 

Reverb scratches his scalp. He pulls him up. He drags his teeth on his top lip and fills his mouth with tongue. His glasses droop down his nose. HR gently takes them off and sets them aside.

 

“We’re not on nineteen and you're full of shit.”

 

“I’m only fifty-four minutes old. Time works differently -”

 

“You enjoy pulling people’s legs. I'm not gullible, my love.”

 

HR giggles and kisses his nose. “Worth a try.”

 

Reverb slides his thumb across HR’s lip. “Put that mouth of yours to better use.”

 

HR drops to his knees. He grins again. Then he envelopes Reverb’s aching cock in his wet heat. “Ugh, perfect,” he groans. HR bobs his head a bit.

 

He retreats to kiss down the shaft and lick his balls. He kisses back up and tongues his head and slit slowly. Reverb grips the back of his neck. He rarely allows himself to be so helpless. It’s a testament to his implicit trust of HR.

 

HR takes him to the hilt. He presses his tongue flat on the shaft. He drags off again and back down, on repeat. Reverb pants, breathless moans escaping, watching him wordlessly. He’s getting close. It wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge. But HR apparently wants him incoherent. He pauses to slick two of his fingers. HR swallows his cock in, and the slick fingers enter his hole. The position makes the reach somewhat awkward, but HR is a master of his craft.

 

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” Reverb cries. “HR, that’s it, right there, good man.”

 

HR crooks his fingers to catch his prostate, and he comes hard, whole body shaking with it. He’s thankful HR removes his mouth and strokes him instead. He kisses Reverb’s inner thigh and murmurs reassurances. Reverb brushes his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead.

 

Reverb drops to his feet on the floor. He yanks HR in for a rough, sloppy kiss, tongues fighting for control. Reverb wins, growling and smirking against HR’s lips. HR lifts him to settle on his hips. The door snaps closed with their weight. He kisses Reverb slow and sweet against the door. Despite recently spending himself, Reverb’s flaccid member twitches with so much want. No chance he’s getting it up yet though.

 

HR lets him down with a grunt. Reverb slings his arms around his neck. They bask in each other’s presence and gaze. HR grinds against him casually until he climaxes with a guttural groan. Reverb reaches between their tight-pressed bodies to stroke him through it.

 

“I still have that surprise,” HR murmurs.

 

“It’s not too late?”

 

“Not at all. I would rather go while we still have some daylight, though.”

 

They dress with a small amount of rush. Reverb’s wobbly knees draw HR’s knowing smirk throughout. He collapses on the tub and waves in the direction of his clothes. HR kisses him and helps him step into his pants. He would deny this happened under pain of torture, not that anyone would need this kind of information.

 

HR explains while they head to the kitchen, “I arrived at a place in my novel that requires research. I need to visit a beach. We didn’t - beach-related activities were not encouraged on Earth nineteen.”

 

HR doesn’t seem to want to elaborate as to why he’s never been to a beach. Reverb raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t care to pry. The past is the past.

 

On the table is a folded blanket, a picnic basket and a parasol. Reverb glances out of the window. The sun is fairly high, with slight cloud cover. They’re close to the beach. He probably couldn’t have vibed a more flawless day.

 

He fights a grin, his cheeks heating. He had mentioned a long walk on the beach, almost a year ago. He hadn’t actually expected HR to follow through on that specific thing. He’s pleased.

 

“So what do you think? Would it be too dumb, or boring, or, we can do something else, I have a list of other -”

 

Reverb silences him with a kiss. He crumples the piece of paper in his hand and tosses it over the table.

 

“It’s perfect,” he says softly. HR grins.

 

“Fantastic! I hope you have a bathing suit…”

 

Reverb does in fact have a bathing suit. He may have nicked it from Cisco’s collection. It has USS enterprises on it, for some reason. Reverb watched a lot of movies and TV programs as a kid and teenager. It was an escape from the real world. Then he gained his powers, became a walking piece of science fiction. He focused on honing them, building schemes around them. He spared little time for trivial pursuits.

 

He considers making that time again. With HR’s boundless sense of wonder, those hobbies he used to have could be interesting again.

 

Reverb simply opens a breach, and they’re at their destination. It’s convenient, and he’s certain his reluctant doppelganger can even see the beauty in teleporting.

 

Reverb flops down on his stomach and demands, “Sunscreen.”

 

He doesn’t burn easily. It’s mostly an excuse to have HR rubbing lotion all over him with those large, graceful hands of his. The sensations are divine as HR begins, palming circles over his shoulders. HR makes his way down his back. He slyly gives his ass a squeeze, and Reverb smiles into the crook of his elbow.

 

HR chats casually, about this and that. Reverb soaks in the information, for examination later. For now, the sound of HR and his hands doing their magic nearly lull him asleep. But he wants to get in the water before the sun goes down. They tiptoe down the beach, wincing at the hot sand. HR takes off in a run when they hit the lapping waves. He dives into the water in an impressive move. The rivers, lakes, and oceans on this Earth are pristine.

 

He surfaces, wipes at his eyes, and beckons Reverb. He slams into his partner, knocking them into the water. HR splutters as he resurfaces. He splashes at Reverb, raising his chin with indignation.

 

“You asked for it!”

 

“I didn’t know you were going to tackle me Reverb…”

 

Although HR takes the liberty of using his first name in private, he still shows Reverb respect for his preference. He wants to be called by his chosen nickname in public. It shouldn’t be novel, but the sad thing is that it’s not often the default. People who have tried to get close have made the mistake of getting too friendly without his permission. Instant deal-breaker.

 

“Expect the unexpected.” Reverb smirks and sends a big splash at him. He disappears under the water. He surfaces behind a small family and giggles under his breath. HR groans in frustration and yells for him.

 

“Reverb!”

 

“HR!”

 

He dives back under. He is able to mess with HR for a few minutes. Out of nowhere, two strong arms gather around his waist. At first he panics and struggles. He shoots off a sonic blast in his alarm, churning the water. A few people screech in surprise and scramble for land.

 

“Get the hell away from me!”

 

Reverb pushes himself backward through the water. He shoots another blast. He kneels in the shallow water, blinking hard. He has to focus, not to let the threat get the jump on him.

 

He palms his face, panting heavy. He takes in the panicked stares of the beach-goers. He digs his fingernails into his scalp. He tries to stop the trembling in his limbs. Tells himself to calm down. He finds himself unharmed, despite seconds ago being certain he was being attacked.

 

HR sloshes over to him and holds out his arm. Reverb slinks into his embrace. There's a burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Shit, Reverb, I’m so sorry.” HR kisses his forehead and rubs his arms. “Are you OK?”

 

Reverb’s sight is bleary. He blinks away the mismash wave of memories and old vibes. Why is he so afraid of ghosts?

 

“I - uh - I haven’t lost it like that since I first discovered my power.”

 

His chest is tight and his heartbeat thunders in his ears. He palms his chest over his heart, the memory of Zoom’s hand wrapping around it hitting him. His muscles are tense, ready for action.

 

HR holds him, careful and gentle. “I’m here, Reverb. No one is going to hurt you, dearest. We’re on Earth three, safe and sound. Zoom is gone.”

 

Reverb rests his forehead on HR’s shoulder, just breathing. “I’ll - I’ll be OK. I think.”

 

He despises the forced vulnerability. A weakness in his brain. But HR isn’t judging him, he can sense that in the measure of his words. He glides through the water until he can walk in the shallow end. He trudges up to the beach and falls onto the blanket. HR lays gingerly next to him and sets his palm, fingers spread, in the middle of Reverb’s back.

 

Reverb recalls waking up like this several times, probably when he was having nightmares. It’s one thing he has in common with his doppelganger. Sometimes, during those terrors, he can reach out and witness pieces of Vibe’s. He never lets his defenses slip enough for Vibe to see his, and his powers aren’t honed enough to notice him there. He never goes too deep, invading his counterpart’s privacy. He would break someone’s neck if they pried into his dreams, so he wouldn’t be invasive to his own Earth one counterpart.

 

Reverb curls into HR. He sobs noiselessly into his chest. They lay there until the sun meets the sea, bathing in it beauty. Reverb sits with his arms around his knees, staring. HR’s arm is around his stomach. He’s a grounding, unobtrusive presence.

 

HR suggests lightly, “Maybe you should talk to someone -”

 

 

“No. I’d have to lie, and therefore it wouldn’t help me with the real issues.”

 

“Can you talk to me then?”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Reverb snaps.

 

Why does he act like that? All HR does is care about him and try to help him. The dark part of him screams for destruction. He wants to stomp on that part of him, make those feeble thrashings cease permanently.

 

“OK dear. Remember I’m here for you when you need me. Except Sundays, that’s when the novel writing gets _intense_. Interruptions throw off my groove.”

 

 

Reverb manages a soft laugh. He kisses the mole just below his ear. “I know.”

 

HR loves him. He can see it in his eyes. But he never says those words, because he knows it could send Reverb for the hills. He as good as says it in his actions, and that’s enough.

 

“How about that walk?” HR stands and offers his hand. It’s almost mirror of the first time he held out his hand for Reverb. This time, he doesn’t hesitate, and threads his fingers through HR’s.

 

The crowd is thinning. They leisurely walk along the shoreline. There’s another couple several yards ahead, a pair of women. Reverb thinks they look familiar. He squints. They’re too far away to be sure.

 

Dusk serenely blankets the beach. HR swings their hands, and Reverb worries his face might stick with that goofy smile if he keeps at it. He thinks for a moment he _might_ be wearing the same expression, but that’s impossible. He can't remember any significant good happening to him aside from his powers, prior to HR.

 

He doesn’t want to imagine the scenario where he hadn’t found a vacated metahuman doppelganger for himself. HR would’ve been lost forever. He might not have received another soulmark after him. He wants to thank his past self. He’s glad he gave this a chance.

 

 

*

 


End file.
